Welcome To The Akatsuki
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: When four females were found unconscious outside of their base, how will the Akatsuki deal with four females there? Will there be romance between the females and four members of the Akatsuki? Where did the females come from?


**Kitty: I don't own Naruto or the character. I do own Mai, Ami and Neko. Iris belongs to IamEnvious**

Welcome To The Akatsuki

Chapter one: Meeting Konan

Konan walked around the halls of the base, carrying some clothes in her arms as she continued to walk to her destination.

Stopping in front of a door, the blue haired female opened the door see three unconscious females.

The blue haired female was looking at two raven haired females, a blonde/black haired female, and light brown haired female.

She walked over to them and began to check their temperatures then she placed the clothes on a chair before she walked out of the room. These unknown females were found unconscious outside of the base and Tobi begged Pein to bring them in.

After so much begging, Pein gave in and ordered Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Hidan to bring the females.

"Have they awoken yet?" Pein asked as he saw his lover approaching him.

"They haven't." Konan said.

"I see." Pein said.

"I'm going to check up on them in five minutes." Konan said.

"Alright." Pein said. "Until then, I have called for a meeting and the others are on their way to the meeting room."

Konan nods her head as she and Pein began to walk to the meeting room.

In the room where the girls are

A raven haired female opened her eyes to reveal violet colored eyes. She groaned as she sat up and gasped as she looked around.

'_Where the hell am I?' _thought the raven haired female.

Just then she heard two more girls and she turned her head to see her friends waking up.

A raven haired female with amethyst colored eyes, sitting up and looked around before looking and saw the other raven haired female.

"Ami?" said the violet eyed female.

"Mai?" said the amethyst colored female before they look to see the blonde/ black haired female with indigo colored eyes, blinking and looking around.

"Neko?" they said.

Neko turn to face them. "Hey girls."

They heard another groan as the light brown haired female sat up and opened her amethyst colored eyes, blinking as she look around before she look to see her friends looking at her.

"Iris." They said.

"Hey." Iris said. "Where are we?"

"That's what we were wondering." Ami said.

Just then their heads snapped to the door as it was open and they saw a blue haired female with amber colored eyes, a light blue paper flower on her hair, wearing a lavender eye shadow, a piercing on her bottom lip, wearing a black cloak with red clouds all over it .

The bluette look at them before speaking. "I see you three are awake."

"Hello, do you know where we are?" Ami asked.

The blue haired female nods her head. "You're in the Akatsuki base."

"The Akatsuki?" asked the four girls.

"That's right and that's all that you need to know." said the blue haired female.

"Oh." said the four females.

"If you don't mind me asking, would give us your name?" Neko asked.

"My name is Konan." Konan said.

"Oh my name is Fuka Neko." Neko said.

"I'm Koshiro Ami." Ami said.

"Toguro Mai." Mai said.

"Hibachi Iris." Iris said.

"Charmed." Konan said. "I place some spare clothes on that chair, I'll be outside once you're decent."

"Arigato." said the females.

Konan nods her head before walking out of the room.

Once she was out, the girls got out of the bed, walked over to the chair and grabbed the clothes.

It was black, v-neck shirts and black pants.

Seeing as their clothes are off, the females began to put them on before they were to leave and meet up with Konan.

"How did we get here anyway?" Ami asked.

"Good question, Mai do you know?" Neko asked.

"No." Mai said.

"Maybe Konan knows how we got here." Ami said.

"We should ask her." Neko said.

Mai, Iris and Ami nodded before the four walked out of the room to where Konan is.

When the four females got out, they saw Konan waiting for them.

"Come." Konan said as she began to walk ahead with the four females following her.

"Um Konan-san, do you know how exactly we got here?" Neko asked.

"You were found unconscious right outside the base." Konan said.

"Oh." Neko said.

Konan nods her head.

"So where are you taking us?" Ami asked.

"To talk to Pein." Konan said. "He's the leader."

Seeing that Konan won't say more, the girls kept quiet as they followed her down the base.

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Please read and review.**


End file.
